Skew angle is an inherent problem for patterned magnetic recording where the head moving direction and the writer trailing edge cannot be kept at a constant angle (aligned 90 degrees, ideally) as the head position changes from disc inside diameter (ID) to disc outside diameter (OD). This variation of alignment leads to deterioration of signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and bit error ratio (BER) as well as leading to potential erasure problems. Several electronic methods have been tried to address this issue and still a BER deterioration is observed with patterned recording media in spite of these electronic methods.
Aspects of the present embodiments provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.